The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a primary transfer member configured to primarily transfer a toner image from an image carrying member to an intermediate transfer member.
In an image forming apparatus including a primary transfer member configured to primarily transfer a toner image from an image carrying member to an intermediate transfer member, a predetermined transfer voltage may be applied to the primary transfer member by a constant-voltage control. In this type of image forming apparatus, if a resistance value of the intermediate transfer member changes due to the temperature, the current flowing through the primary transfer member may change, and this may cause a transfer failure and result in an image deterioration.
There is known an image forming apparatus in which, to prevent such an image deterioration, each time the temperature of the intermediate transfer member changes by more than or equal to a certain level, the print job is suspended, the voltage applied to the transfer member (the primary or secondary transfer member) is changed, a value of the current flowing through the transfer member after the voltage change is detected, and the transfer voltage to be applied to the transfer member is set again.
In addition, in a case of an image forming apparatus including a double-sided print mode, in the double-sided print mode, a toner image is secondarily transferred to a first surface of a sheet and the toner image is fixed to the sheet by a fixing portion, and another toner image is secondarily transferred and fixed to a second surface of the sheet.